Night of Romance
by sam81609
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Set after Spring Break Up. Michael and Lola decide to try and set up Zoey and Chase and get some interesting results...first Zoey101 fic, please R&R and I DO NOT OWN ZOEY101


* * *

Hey, hey. So yeah, this was an idea I had awhile ago, and decided to type. It takes place after "Spring Break Up" so if you haven't seen that (and I sincerely hope you have), expect a few spoilers. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

**Night of Romance**

**by**

**Sam81609**

* * *

"Spin the bottle?" Zoey asked, "That's how you got your first kiss?"

Lola shrugged, "Whatever works"  
Zoey rolled her eyes, laughing. The girls were hanging out in their dorm playing _Truth or Dare_. "Okay, your turn Zoey", Nicole said, "Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth", Zoey said without hesitating.

"Okay…" she thought about it, "Who's you're secret crush?"

She turned red, "I plead the fifth"  
"You can't do that!" Nicole said, frustrated, "Can you?" she asked Lola, who shrugged.

"Moving on", Zoey said, "Truth or Dare Nicole?"  
"Dare"  
Lola and Zoey exchanged looks and grinned. They had been waiting for her to take a dare. "Okay", Zoey said slowly, as though she had to think about it, "I dare you…to ask out one of the cute boys in your Biology class before the end of the week?"  
"What?.!" She yelled, "Forget it!"

Lola and Zoey exchanged high fives, "You said dare", Lola informed her.  
"All right, all right, game over", Zoey said, standing up, "Who wants to hit _Sushi Rox_?"

"Oh, me!" Nicole said, jumping up.

"Definitely", Lola agreed, grabbing her jacket, "Lets go!"  
The girls gabbed the entire way to _Sushi Rox_, but Zoey's mind was only half in the conversation. Most of it was back on Nicole's question. She had never really thought about it before. Who _was_ her crush?

_Chase…_

She shook her head. Chase was like a brother to her, he was her best friend, she couldn't have a crush on him? Could she?

* * *

_Just tell her you love her_…

Michael's words were running through Chase's head. He would have liked nothing better than to tell Zoey how he really felt. But what if she didn't feel the same way? It would ruin their friendship. Something he didn't want.

"Hey man", Michael swung into the room and flopped back on the couch next to him, "Wanna go shoot some hoops?"  
He barely heard him. _Should I tell her?_ He was thinking, _No, no, it would ruin our friendship…_

"Hello? Chase?" he blinked as Michael waved his hand in front of his face, "Michael to Chase, do you read me?"  
"What?" Chase shook his head, "Oh yeah, hoops, sure"

He grabbed his basketball off the floor and made for the door. "Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing", Chase said, "Come on, you want hoops, you got them, lets go"

"You're thinking about Zoey", Michael said as they made their way down to the court, "Just tell her—"  
"I can't!" Chase snapped, "Haven't you ever listened to anything I've said? I don't want ruin my friendship with her!"  
"But what if she likes you too?"

"What if she doesn't?"  
Michael shook his head. This was pathetic. He was going to put an end to this once and for all. But he was going to need help. He was going to need—

"Lola", he ambushed her on her way out of her dorm later that day.

"Michael", she said, "What's up?"

"I need your help", he said.

"You need my help?" she asked, "With what?"  
"You promise not to breath a word of what I'm going to tell you to _anyone_?" he asked her. When she nodded he said, "Fine. Chase has a crush on Zoey. A _big_ one. I've been telling him forever to just tell her, but he won't listen"  
"What's this go to do with me?"  
"I need you to find out if Zoey has a crush on Chase", he said, "And then help me get them together if he does"

"And I should get involved in this crazy idea, because…"  
"I'll pay you", he offered, digging out his wallet, "How's twenty sound?"  
"Hmn", she considered, "Make it thirty"  
He groaned and took out another ten, "You drive a hard deal"  
"Cheers", she said, taking the money, "I'll start working with Zoey tonight"

* * *

"Hey Zoey", Lola popped into the dorm later that night. Zoey hit the _send_ button for her email and shut down her laptop.

"Hey Lola, what's up?" Zoey asked casually.

"Well, I was thinking", Lola said carefully, "You never answered your _Truth or Dare_ question"  
"Which one?"  
"Who's your secret crush?" Lola pushed, "Now come on, spill"  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret", Zoey said with a sly grin.

"Come on, just between us girls"

"I don't have a secret crush, all right?" Zoey said, "now would you leave me alone about it?"  
"You so do", Lola said, "Come on, tell all"

"Lola, stop _pushing_", Zoey said, sounding annoyed, "I told you, I don't have a secret crush. I'm going down to the quad to help Chase study, see you later"  
Lola glared after her, _she's a tough nut to crack_

* * *

"Hey Chase", Michael caught Chase outside of the dorm room, "You want to go down to _Sushi Rox_? I don't know about you, but I need a sushi fix"  
"Sorry man, I'm meeting Zoey to study", Chase said with a shrug, "See you later"

_Meeting Zoey, huh_? Michael thought, _Perfect_  
He grabbed his cell-phone and dialed Lola's number. "Hello?"  
"Hey, meet me down in the quad", he said, "We have a little studying of our own to do"

* * *

The two stood behind a tree, watching Zoey and Chase carefully as they poured over their textbooks. "They so like each other", Lola said, watching them, "How hard could getting them together be?"  
"Very, evidently"

"Oh man, sh", Michael said as Zoey and Michael looked around, "They heard us"

They remained quiet for a few, only daring to speak again when Zoey and Michael had gone back to their books.

"Okay, I have an idea", Lola said quietly.

"I'm listening"  
"Good", she said, "This is gonna be great…"

* * *

"So do you have any idea what this is about?" Michael asked Zoey curiously. The two of them were sitting at a table at one of them on-campus restaurants, waiting for Michael and Lola.

"Not a clue", Zoey said, "Lola just told me we were meeting you and Michael here for dinner at six. But when it was time to leave, Lola wasn't around, so I just booked"  
"That's weird, same thing happened with me and Michael", Chase shrugged, "So should we order?"  
"We should probably wait for them…"  
"Come on, it'll serve them right for bailing out on us", Chase pointed out.

"Good point", Zoey said, grabbing her menu, "So, what to order, what to order…"

Across the room, Lola and Michael were watching them, hidden behind a plant, "This is working out great", Michael said.

"By the end of the night, I can guarantee they'll be together", Lola added with a grin.

They couldn't have been more wrong. The night was a positively boring one. Zoey and Chase did nothing but talk about different things, how they were mad at Michael and Lola for bailing, school, Michael and Lola, how Logan was an ego maniac, Michael and Lola…  
"God, do they have anything better to talk about than us?" Lola asked, annoyed, "Come on, kiss already!"

She said it a little too loudly. Chase and Zoey looked around at the plant they were sitting behind. "Did you hear…"  
"Sounded like Lola", Chase nodded, "Come on"  
"Oh nice going bigmouth", Michael said, annoyed.

"Come on!" she grabbed Michael's arm and attempted to drag him away. Zoey and Chase were faster though.

"What are you two doing?" Chase asked, annoyed, "I thought we were all eating together!"  
"What's going on here?" Zoey added. Michael and Lola exchanged looks.

"Uh…"  
"Well…"  
"You see…"  
"It's like this…"  
"Well?"  
"We were trying to get you and Chase together!"

"Lola!"  
"I don't work well under pressure!"  
"You were trying to do _what_?"  
"They said they were trying to—"  
"I heard what they said!"  
Lola and Michael exchanged panic glances. This was not working out how they would have expected it to…

Zoey glared at them for a second, shook her head, and said, "I'm out of here"

She stormed away without another word. Chase glared at them. "Nice going Michael", he snapped before running out after her.

"Follow them", Michael said, grabbing Lola's hand and dragging her away.

* * *

"Zoey, wait!" Chase ran after Zoey as she made her way onto the quad, "Come on, what are you mad at me for?.!"  
Finally, she turned around, "I'm not", she said after a second, "I just can't believe they would do something like that—"  
"I know, I mean, come on", Chase said, "We're just friends, right?"  
"Exactly", Zoey said, "They don't seem to get that though…"  
"As if we could ever be more than friends…" it cut through Chase like a knife, saying that. He cared about Zoey more than anything, and to turn away from this perfect opportunity was ludicrous…

"Right", Zoey nodded, "We're just friends. Just…"

They stood across from each other, staring, and finally Chase said, "Are we?"  
"Are we what?"  
"Are we more than just friends?" he asked, "I mean…could we ever me anything more?"  
Zoey's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"  
_Now or never Chase_, he told himself, _All or nothing, big or small, all those other weird sayings, just do it!_

"Zoey…" he took a step towards, "I…I like you. I always have. And I mean as more than a friend. I never wanted to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but after everything that happened up at Logan's during spring break, I thought I could do it, but when I tried too…"  
His voice trailed off, and he found that he could no longer look at her, which seemed okay, because she had stopped looking at him. _Nice going Chase_, he berated himself, _You just ruined your friendship forever_, he closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, he'd find out it was all a bad dream. A second later though, he felt a small, warm hand slip into his. He opened his eyes and saw that Zoey's face was just inches from his. "That was it, wasn't it?" she whispered, "That's what you told Michael, that's what you didn't want me to know, isn't it?"  
He nodded, no longer able to speak. She took his other hand in his, and he saw that she was smiling. They looked at each other for a second, and wordlessly fell into a kiss.

From their spot in the bushes, Michael and Lola were literally beside themselves. "Ye-_es_! Lola hissed, "Yes, yes, _yes_!"  
"Oh yeah, we're good", Michael said, dancing, "We're the best, we're the best, oh yeah!"  
"We should play matchmaker more often", Lola laughed, "Obviously we're good at it"  
"Got that right", Michael said, "Suppose we should leave the lovebirds alone, huh?"  
"Yeah, lets go", as they turned to walk away, their hands brushed against each other. They paused for a second and looked at each other. The night's romances were far from over.

* * *

Aw, so cute! Well, I thought so anyway. Review if you liked it. Review if you didn't, actually, I want criticism.

* * *


End file.
